Why him?
by SnickersGsr
Summary: Greg's been keeping a serect from his friends. hope you like it. stupid summary but its good. Greg and Nick friendship. please review
1. Chapter 1

Nick walked into the break room and saw Greg with his head down on the table.

"Hey Greggo what's up?" Nick asked as he walked to the coffee pot and poured him some of it.

Greg didn't answer he just kept his head down, not even looking up.

"Hey Greg" Nick said shaking him with all his might.

Greg felled to the floor not moving, not breathing.

"Oh my god Greg" Nick said going down next to him and giving him CPR.

"Call a ambulance, Sara" he yelled when he saw her walking down the hall.

She looked at and saw Greg she grabbed her cell phone and called. After she was done calling she ran into the break room and asked.

"What happen, is he ok?"

Nick looked up at her and said " I don't know and I got a faint pulse" he replied putting his fingers to Greg's neck.

The ambulance arrived fast and ran to the room.

"Your going to have to move, sir" said one of the paramedics pushing Nick out of the way. Nick back up and watch as they put his friend on a gunnery and felt his pulse. He heard one of that Greg was coming back. They walked out with Nick following behind them. One of the paramedics took out a piece of paper and turned to Nick.

"Oh by the way what's this guy's name?" he asked

"It's Greg Sanders, Why?" Nick replied.

"So when we get to the hospital we can tell the doctors his name" he told him.

"Is it alright if I go with him?" Nick asked stepping closing to him.

"No I'm sorry sir we can't have that many people back there, he is going to be ok just come and see him later or tomorrow okay," the man replied.

Nick didn't say anything he just watched as they put Greg in the ambulance and drove off.

Sara came running out and put her hand on Nick's shoulder. "I hope he will be ok" Sara said to him.

"Tell Grissom what happen I'm going to the hospital" he said running off to his car then driving away.

Nick knew he was speeding but he didn't care his friend was hurt and him needed to make sure he was okay.

Nick pulled into the Desert Palms hospital parking lot, he parked then ran inside. He knew Greg wouldn't even be in a room yet so he sat down and waited. It had been about twenty minutes when Nick stood up and walked up to the front desk and asked what room Greg Sanders was in.

The lady working looked up at him and smiled. "Hold on let me check, how long has he been here?" she asked him.

"He was just admitted" he said.

"Oh here we go they put him in room 12 on floor two sir" she told him.

He thanked her and ran to the elevator he jumped in and pressed floor two. When it got there he ran down the hall till he saw room 12. He was about to enter when a doctor came out.

"May I help you?" the doctor asked Nick.

"No not really my name is Nick Stokes my friend Greg's in there" he told the doctor.

"Well that's a first no one's ever come to see Greg before" the doctor said.

"Greg's been in here before?" Nick asked with confusion in face.

The doctor looked at him and then said "Of course his in here almost every other day"

"Why?" Nick asked still with confusion in his face.

"You don't know?" the doctor asked him.

"Know what?" he replied.

"Greg has cancer" the doctor told him.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Nick said to the doctor.

"Well I really not to suppose to say anything about my patients so go talk to him" the doctor said walking off.

Nick took a deep breath and walked into Greg's hospital room.

"Hey Greggo" Nick said as he closed the door.

Greg's eyes opened and he looked at Nick.

"What are you doing here, Nick?" Greg asked.

"Well beside the fact that I found you and I wanted to see if you where okay" he replied.

"Thanks I'm fine" he told him.

"Why didn't you tell me you had cancer?" he asked Greg.

Greg was quiet for a moment then he said

"Because I didn't want anyone to know, only my parents and Grissom know" he replied.

"But you could of told me I wouldn't of said anything to anyone" he said.

"I know but if people knew they would probably treat me differently" he said back to him.

"Ok I understand I wouldn't want people to know if I had it" he told him.

"Thanks, so you won't tell anyone?" he asked.

"Of course not but since what happen today everyone's going to want answers" he said.

"Who all saw what happen?" he asked.

"Probably everyone, Sara did she's the one who called the ambulance" he told him.

"Yeah well I couldn't keep it a secret forever I'll tell everyone tomorrow" he said.

"How long have you known?" Nick asked.

"About two months" Greg told him.

"What kind of cancer is it?"

"It's Leukemia and I know your going to ask, I only have about a couple of months to live" Greg said.

"Don't talk like that Greg, you are going to fight this" he said back to him.

Greg didn't say anything for a moment and then said

"Whatever, could you leave? I'm tried" he said.

"Yeah sure I'll be back later okay buddy" he told him and then he walked out.

Greg closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into a deep and much needed sleep.

The last thing that rolled into his head was how he is gonna break it to everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

When Nick arrived back at the crime lab he found everyone in the break room. They looked up when he walked in.

"How's Greg doing?" Warrick asked

He looked at all of them with a deep sigh and pity in his eyes he said "He's fine it was nothing really"

"NOTHING!" Sara screamed at him,

"What do you mean nothing, I saw him passed out on the floor and you're going to stand there and tell me fine!"

"Sara I need you to calm down we don't need a hysterical woman right now" replied a surprisingly calm Cathrine.

"Look if you want to know what is wrong with him I suggest you go and see him cause he wasn't talking to me." Replied Nick as he walked out of the break room leaving everyone in a fit of confusion.

"Well I suppose there is only one thing left to do" smirked Warrick.

Grissom said "hold on I will be with you in a second I need to talk to Nick. Then he left the room.

"Hey Nick wait for me" Nick heard Grissom yell to him.

"Yeah what's up" he said turning to face him.

"Now really tell me what's wrong with Greg?" Grissom asked.

"You of all people should know after all he did tell you, didn't he?" he asked.

"So he told you" he asked shocked.

"Actually the doctor did, then I promised him I wouldn't tell and I didn't." he said.

"Well that's good, did he say anything else?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah he told me he's going to tell everybody tomorrow, so don't go up there he wants to be alone" he said to Grissom.

"Okay I'll go tell the guys just to talk to him on their own time" he replied.

They aren't going to listen to him he thought as he watched Grissom go back to the break room.

"Hey look guys I think Greg might need some rest right now, so maybe you should go visit him tomorrow okay" Grissom told all of them.

It was silent for a while and then Sara said

"Grissom's right he probably doesn't want I hole bunch of people asking him questions right now, let him rest". Everyone agreed.

Sara waited till everybody besides Grissom left then she turned to him and asked,

"What did Nick say to you?"

"He just said that Greg didn't really want to talk to anyone right now?" he replied

"Okay your lying just like he was, tell me Greg's my friend you know" she said.

"Fine, but can't tell anyone, got it" he said.

"Okay" she said.

Nick walked up to the break room when he heard Grissom say

"Greg has cancer, Sara".


	4. Chapter 4

Nick stormed in.

"How could you tell her, you promised Greg" Nick yelled at Grissom.

"She was going to fine out anyway Nick" he told him.

"It doesn't matter, Greg wanted to tell them not you" he said.

"Look, Nick me and Grissom don't keep secrets from each other plus Greg's my friend" Sara said.

"I don't care and if you were Greg's real friend you would wait for him to tell you" Nick said walking out of the break room.

"See Sara why couldn't you wait till tomorrow" Grissom said.

"Sorry for being worried about my friend" She said storming out of the break room.

"God everyone is mad at me" Grissom said to himself when he sat down.

The next day everyone waited for Greg in the break room.

"Hey guys" Greg said stepping into the break room.

"Thank god you're okay" Catherine said.

"Yeah buddy, so what happened?" Warrick asked.

He was quiet for a moment before taking in a deep breath and said

"Guys, I have cancer"

Nick broke the silence by saying

"He didn't want to tell anyone because he thought you would treat him differently because of it".

"You knew?" Catherine asked.

"Don't be mad at Nick I told him that I wanted to tell you" Greg said.

"How long have you known, Greg?" Sara asked as if she didn't know that he had cancer.

"About two months, and before you asked its Leukemia" Greg said.

Nobody knew what to say.

"So now that you all know you need to promise me you won't treat me any differently because I have it" Greg told all them.

"We promise" Warrick said, "Right everyone"

"Yeah" the rest of them said.

"Ok, thanks" Greg said walking over to the coffee pot and pouring some.

"Alright guys lets get to work we have a lot of guys to put away" Grissom said walking out followed by Warrick, Catherine, and Sara. Nick was about to leave when he saw a tear go down Greg's cheek as he sat down.

"Are you okay Greg?" Nick asked.

"No I'm not okay Nick I have cancer, how would you feel?" Greg said.

"I'm sorry" Nick said sitting down next to him.

"This isn't how I wanted to die Nick" he said with more tears running down his cheeks.

"Stop it Greg you're not going to die" he said.

Greg wiped the tears off his face and was about to say something when Grissom came in with their assiment.

Grissom didn't notice that Greg had been crying.

"Ok you guys you have a case on Clark Street, someone heard shooting next door and when she went check it out she saw her neighbor lying dead on the floor" Grissom said handing Nick assiment and then walked back out.

"Let's go" Greg said standing up and leaving the room. Nick sighed and followed behind him.

Nick walked outside and saw Greg waiting by his car. They got in and drove all the way there in silence.

Greg and Nick grabbed their kits and stepped out of the car and walked up to Brass.

"Well Grissom probably already told you guys everything, so I'll let you guys get to work.

They walked inside and opened their kits then started working in silence. The silence was soon broken by Nick saying

"Oh crap, I'm out of tape lifts, do you have any Greg?" Nick asked.

"No sorry this is my last one" he said.

"Ok I'll be back" he said going back to his car. Nick was walking back to the house when he heard a gunshot from inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like it. review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick ran inside and saw Greg lying on the floor covered in blood.

"Oh my god Greg" Nick said running up to him.

"What happened" Brass said running in.

"Greg's been shot call an ambulance" Nick said. Brass grabbed his phone and called.

"It hurts Nick" Greg cried grabbing Nick's shirt.

"It going to be okay buddy" he said grabbing Greg's hand and holding it tight.

Nick waited with Greg until the ambulance arrived. When it got there Nick rode with Greg to the hospital. Nick waited in the waiting room while Greg was in surgery.

"I better call Grissom" Nick said to himself and dialed Grissom's number. After he told Grissom what happen he sat down and waited for Greg. Thirty minutes later Nick looked up and saw Sara come in.

"Grissom told me what happen is Greg ok?" she asked.

"I don't know he's still in surgery" Nick replied.

She sat down next to him and waited together in silence.

It had been an hour before they had heard anything.

"Excuse me where is Mr. Stokes?" asked a doctor.

Nick stood up and said

"Yes, I'm right here"

"Is Greg ok?" Sara asked standing up next to Nick.

The doctor was quiet for a moment then said

"I'm sorry we did all we could, but he didn't make it".

"No" Nick cried sitting back down.

"I'm sorry" the doctor said walking out.

"I shouldn't of left him in there by himself" Nick said.

"Nick, it wasn't your fault" Sara said sitting down next to him.

"Yes it is" Nick cried.

Sara held his hand and cried with him.

"We better head back to the lab and tell everybody" Sara said.

"Ok" Nick said standing up still crying.

When they got back to the lab they found everyone in the break room. Everyone knew something was wrong when Nick and Sara walked in crying.

"He's not okay this time" Catherine said with tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"No he died" Nick said crying.

No one said anything they just cried.

**Three days later**

Nick pulled up to the Las Vegas cemetery and got out of his car.

"Hey Nick" Sara said walking up behind him.

"Hi" Nick said with a sad voice.

They walked up to the rest of the guys who were by Greg's coffin.

After the priest was done saying what he had too. Nick stepped up behind Greg coffin.

"I would like to say something" he said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Greg was a great friend he was always there for all us, I always thought he was going to out live all of us" he said.

Everyone nodded.

"That's why I asked why him?"

**The end.**


End file.
